Some non-limiting example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a vibration control device, which controls a vibration element that can be driven by a sine wave, and more particularly to a vibration control device, which can improve a haptic function provided by the vibration element by simply changing at least one of a cycle of the sine wave and an amplitude of the sine wave using a digital filter; and a computing device including the same.
In recent years, it is common to use a device in a touch mode that performs an input by touching an electronic product according to a request of a user who intends to simply use an electronic device.
A haptic feedback device includes a concept of reflecting a user's intuitive experience onto an interface and further diversifying feedback for a touch in addition to a concept of performing an input by touching. At this time, the haptic feedback device has many advantages of space saving, improvement in operation and simplicity, and easy interoperability with information technology (IT) equipment in addition to a simple change in specification and user's high awareness.
Because of these advantages, the haptic feedback device is widely used in electronic devices, such as, including but not limited to, a computer, communication services, medical treatment, and mobile. In general, the haptic feedback device delivers a haptic perception to a user by adding vibration when the user presses a touch panel using a finger. Moreover, a method of installing an additional pressure sensor, or installing an additional actuator mounted with a sense layer on the other side of a drive unit to be adjacent to a display panel is used, so as to deliver an advanced haptic feeling to a user are often employed in order to increase a feedback effect for a user.